1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the installation of carpet and tools utilized in the installation of carpet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for the installation of tack strips associated with the installation of carpeting.
2. General Background and Prior Art
In the installation of wall to wall carpet, or the like, the side portions of the carpet are anchored to the floor upon which they are installed in various ways. One method of adhering the carpet to the floor upon which it is to be mounted is the utilization of a "tack strip". "Tack strips" are available in a variety of sizes and material types. A tack strip is generally an elongated length of material which can be placed along the edge portion of the carpet and then anchored to the floor by means of nails or the like to thereby hold the carpet and prevent its removal or prevent the danger of an individual catching his foot on the edge of the carpet when walking across it.
"Tack strips" are usually installed adjacent walls or wall finishing elements. The distance at which the carpet will be installed from the walls and thus the location of the tack strip must be properly dimensioned and marked. However, precise uniform spacing of the strips from and along walls and wall finishing elements can be difficult using merely conventional type tools. Also the driving of a tacking nail, is commonly attended by the marring of adjacent walls and wall finishing surfaces.
Several devices have been patented which have attempted to solve the problem of properly installing "tack strips". The following tables provides a listing of some prior art devices which have obtained U.S. patents.
______________________________________ PRIOR ART PATENTS U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR(S) ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 612,833 L. W. Dexter Oct. 25, 1898 1,180,405 J. W. Lovering Apr. 25, 1916 1,412,507 C. J. Carter Apr. 11. 1922 1,480,479 P. Truskowski Jan. 8, 1924 2,845,103 E. K. Sypher July 29, 1958 3,086,530 W. Groom Apr. 23, 1963 3,176,399 A. J. Marino et al Apr. 6, 1965 3,381,730 R. E. Omholt May 7, 1968 ______________________________________